A Study in Pink
by computergeek15
Summary: AJ Holmes is a (mostly) normal young woman living in London. She's just stepped out of her older brothers shadow and settled into a normal life, but when her other brother moves in above her, her life changes dramatically (mostly for the better)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm not a very experienced writer, so cut me some slack if things don't make sense. I love suggestions, and would be happy to try and make it happen, as long as it doesn't interfere with what I have planned. Enjoy chapter one! It might be a while before I can post anything else, as my schedule can be crazy sometimes. And one more thing, please don't criticize the two original characters, Clara is not mine, but AJ is, so feel free to comment on how you like her. Anyway, here goes nothing!

Chapter 1: just another day

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Go away mum! it Saturday!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I finally woke up enough to realize it wasn't my mum waking me up, but my alarm clock. I sighed. _I really don't want to get up this morning_ I thought. _But I really need to find a job._ It had been months since I'd had a real job. Working as a waitress didn't count.

I dragged myself out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown, and went into the loo. I splashed cold water on my face, willing myself to wake up completely. Then I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. _Did I forget to buy tea bags?_ I asked myself. Sure enough, I had. "Great!" I said aloud. "That's bloody brilliant. Looks like I'll have to buy some from Speedy's." I couldn't live without my tea. It's the only way I could get caffeine. Then I quickly fixed some scrambled eggs and scarfed them down. I went back to my room and got dressed. Looking at myself in the mirror, I put my long blonde hair up in a ponytail.

I sat down at the table with my laptop and searched the job sites for positions. _Seriously_ I thought. _How hard is finding a job supposed to be?_ Sighing, I gave up my search for the day. I pulled on my coat and locked the door behind me.

I walked into Speedy's, ready to start the day. I noticed a man outside the door, talking to my friend Clara. His back was turned toward me, so I couldn't see his face. She looked wary, and I was about to go help her when she relaxed. She finished talking to him, and came in to start work.

"Morning AJ" she said as she put on her apron.

"Good morning" I replied. "Who was that?"

"A potential flatmate" she told me.

"That's great! Where's the flat?"

"221b Baker Street"

"Brilliant! That's right above me!"

She sighed. "He's beautiful"

She seemed to regret saying that "He looked pretty cute from what I could see. What's his name?" I asked.

"Sherlock Holmes" she said.

"Never mind" I replied

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" I said as I got to work.

I was clocking out when my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"I need a favor" a familiar voice said.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I would appreciate it if you would research Sherlock's new flatmates for me."

"Why should I?"

"I would be willing to pay you-"

"Not a chance" I interrupted him. "I quit because I was sick of working for you. Find someone else to do your dirty work, or better yet, do it yourself."

"Abigail-" he began

"I'm busy" I interrupted him again. "Goodbye" As I hung up the phone I couldn't help but think I was too harsh. _Should I call him back and apologize? _ I asked myself. I decided not to. I could deal with him later.

I clocked out and went back to my flat. I picked up the newspaper outside my door and read the headline. SERIAL SUICIDES STUMP POLICE. I rolled my eyes. _Its their own fault for not hiring me_. I opened the fridge, dismayed by the emptiness. _Maybe I should research his flatmates, I could really use the money. _ I called him and waited for him to pick up. "I knew you'd call back."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll do it, but I'll need some time. when do you need the information by?"

"I'll call you when i need it, but as soon as possible would be wonderful."

"I'll do my best." As I hung up, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. _He'll understand. _

I changed into my pajamas and sat on the couch. I turned on the telly and flipped through the channels. I felt my eyelids droop.

**A/N the italics are her thoughts :) **

**And here is the link to the transcript I use: . **

**It's a little Johnlocky, (which I don't ship by the way) but it's good anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sherlock

They waves were all around me. There was no escape. They would swallow me, and that would be the end of it. I had no way of fighting back, I'd never been a good swimmer, and the fact that my parents died in a boat accident didn't help at all.

I felt someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see someone staring down at me. It was dark, so I couldn't really see who it was.

"Another nightmare?" He asked (at least, I think it was a he).

I nodded. He picked me up, carried me into my room, and set me down in my bed. He tucked me in and and kissed my forehead. "Sleep tight" he whispered. I smiled sleepily. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I sighed and shut off my alarm. I got ready for work as usual. I looked in the kitchen, delighted to find some tea bags waiting for me. That's odd I thought. Usually Mrs. Hudson doesn't go to the store until tomorrow. Not that I wasn't grateful to have my tea. I chose a dark purple dress from my closet and put it on. I put on my black converse, grabbed my coat, and went to Speedy's.

I walked out of my flat, bracing myself against the cool winter air. Sherlock approached me as I walked into Speedy's. I readied myself to start acting. (I suppose at this point I should explain something that's kind of important. Sherlock Holmes is my adopted younger brother (I'm the adopted one, not him). We actually get along rather well, but not in public. The thing is, we both have enemies, and it would be easy for them to use us against each other.) "So," he asked "how long have you been living at 221c?"

"I suppose you expect me to be dumbfounded now?"

He shrugged. "Slight confusion would work too."

I rolled my eyes "I don't even want to know how you found that out, but you're probably going to tell me anyway." It wasn't a secret, but I didn't exactly go around announcing my address.

"Three reasons" he said. "One, I saw you walking out yesterday, and then again today. Mrs. Hudson doesn't have visitors this early in the morning, and I'm pretty sure I didn't invite you in. There was also a newspaper outside your door this morning, which means that someone has been living there. So therefore, you live at 221c."

"And the third?" I asked

He smirked. "I saw you there last night"

"That was you?" I asked

"Of course it was me. Who else would it be?"

I shrugged. "I was half asleep"

"Fair enough" he said. "You didn't answer my question."

"A while. I haven't really kept track. I know it was after university."

"Wow, that really clears it up" he said sarcastically. "Do you have time to catch up?"

I looked at the clock. "I have about ten minutes until my shift starts"

We sat down at an empty table. "Its been a long time"

"Yeah" I agreed, "But not long enough"

"You should probably be nice to me, seeing as we're going to be neighbors."

"Since when am I nice to you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I can't seem to think of a specific moment…"

"Exactly. Get used to it."

"I never got the chance to ask you, how did that mission go? The one in Paris. Operation Eiffel if I remember correctly?"

"Sherlock!" I exclaimed. "We're in a public place! He might be watching! You know I can't reveal anything about it." We both looked around, making sure no one noticed.

"Right, sorry. I forgot you had a falling out with him."

"It wasn't a falling out! We just had our differences."

"And so you quit."

"I prefer to use the term 'early retirement.'"

He laughed. "32 and already retired."

"31." I corrected him. I wasn't turning 32 for a couple of weeks. "Look, if you want to make fun of me all day, that's on you. but I need to get to work." I went behind the counter and put on my apron. "If you want to stick around, be my guest, but you'll have to buy something"

"I'll have coffee."

"Black, two sugars?" I asked.

"You know me too well."

"I have to agree with that. That'll be 1 pound and 60 pence."

"What?" he asked.

I sighed. "You do realize that you actually have to pay for it, right?"

"Right, of course, I knew that." He fumbled around in his coat pocket.

I sighed again. "Do you need me to buy it for you?"

"That would be wonderful. You're an angel."

"I know. You can repay me by telling me when you get a new case. I'm bored out of my mind, and I haven't had a day off in weeks." I sensed an opportunity to get to know his flatmates, assuming they went with us.

"Will do" he said, taking his coffee from me.

"Enjoy your coffee."

"Thanks" he said. "I hope you enjoyed your tea." _So that's where it came from._

I was closing up for the night when I got a text from Sherlock. "Got a case. You coming?"

I texted back "Sure, I'll be outside in two minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cab Ride Conversation (that I didn't actually listen to, but that's beside the point)

2 minutes later I was standing outside Speedy's, waiting for Sherlock. He came out the door, with Clara close behind. "Hey AJ" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"AJ?" Sherlock asked. "Who's AJ?"

"That's me, Sherlock. I'm not going by Abby anymore."

"Wait, you two, you know each other?" Clara asked.

"Yes" we said at the same time.

"Clara, I would like to formally introduce you to Sherlock Holmes, my little brother."

"Brother?" she asked. "This is your brother? The one who likes cake?"

"No, that's a different brother" I said. Sherlock snorted.

She looked at me, trying to decide if I was being sarcastic or not. Suddenly the door opened again, and a short man with a cane came out.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"John Watson." Sherlock informed me. "Our other flatmate"

John saw me and his eyes widened. "Not another one!" he exclaimed. "How the bloody heck are we all going to fit?"

"I live downstairs" I explained. "My brother just had to move in above me"

"Brother?" he asked incredulously, looking at the two of us, like he was trying to find similarities.

"I'm adopted" I said.

Sherlock hailed a cab and we all got inside. We sat in silence for a while. I took the opportunity to study Sherlock's new flatmates. John was about my height, with caramel colored hair and blue eyes. He had this sort of sadness about him, like he had already faced death. Clara on the other hand had long dark hair and bright green eyes. Despite her rough childhood, she looked like she was happy. I decided to get out my laptop. I opened it, but didn't turn it on.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, I was in a clean white room, sitting at a desk with a laptop very similar to mine on it. I typed in a name

CLARA ANN DAWES

I clicked the enter button and information appeared on the screen

Date of Birth: November 9, 1988

Address: 221b Baker Street

Occupation: Waitress at Speedy's

Schooling: high school diploma

Strengths: good with codes and ciphers, good physical condition

Weaknesses: afraid of clowns, bad childhood, shoulder, back, and knee problems

Criminal Record: none

Known relations:

Father: Michael Adam Dawes [click to open file]

I paused for a moment. Red isn't a good sign. It either meant a criminal, or former criminal. _Note to self: check it out later_

Mother: Jane Marie Dawes

Brother: Daniel Dawes [click to open file]

Sister in law: Melissa Dawes (deceased)

Niece: Avery Ann Dawes

Notes: ex-army soldier, ex-POW, history geek, possible crush on Sherlock Holmes [click to open file]

I typed in a different name. JOHN WATSON

Date of Birth: unknown

Occupation: unemployed

Schooling: unknown

Strengths: unknown

Weaknesses: bad leg

Criminal Record: probably none

Known relations: none

I frowned. Why didn't I have any information on him? I decided not to worry about it. I typed in my name, just for fun. ABIGAIL JACQUELYN HOLMES.

Date of Birth: Feburary 15, 1983

Occupation:waitress at Speedy's (formerly MI6)

Schooling: studied computer science and English and literature at Oxford

Strengths: computers (research, hacking), acting,

Weaknesses: impulsive, reckless, aquaphobia (can't swim)

Criminal Record: arrested for hindering interrogations/ possible accomplice in murder (that totally wasn't my fault by the way)

Known relations:

Biological brother: James Wesley Baker

I sighed. It had been a while since I'd seen Jim. _Which reminds me, I should call him later..._

adopted father: Siger Holmes

adopted mother: Violet Holmes

adopted brother: Sherlock Holmes [click to open file]

adopted brother: M- I felt the cab stop. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. I was back in the cab, alone.

"Well, are you coming?" Sherlock asked, obviously annoyed

"Sorry" I replied. "I lost track of time"

"Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked. Obviously he had deduced John while I was in my database. _Damn it. I'll have to find it out myself_

"Harry and me don't get on, never have, Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce, and Harry is a drinker." I filed the information away, delighted to finally have some information on him. I would wait until later to organize it.

"Spot on, then. I didn't expect to be right about everything."

"Harry's short for Harriet." John said. _Oh, that makes sense _I thought.

"Harry's your sister."

"Look, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" John inquired.

"Sister!" Sherlock said incredulously.

"No, seriously, what are we doing here?" John asked, slightly annoyed.

"There's always something." Sherlock replied mysteriously.

**AN: Hey guys (if anyone is actually out there) I'd really appreciate it if you would review, even if it's just a "hey I'm reading your fanfic" Also, there's some stuff in here that won't necessarily make sense unless I explain it to you. so here go's: AJ has a sort of mind palace, kind of like Magnussen's, except all the information is stored on a "laptop" also, I don't think this program can do color, so just know that the names "Michael Adam Dawes" and "Daniel Dawes" are both supposed to be written in red.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter Four: The fourth suicide

We walked over to a line of police tape. A dark skinned woman with curly brown hair was standing behind it.

"Hello, freak." She said. I felt my hand curl into a fist. No one messes with Sherlock without going through me.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade" Sherlock replied, ignoring her. _He took that rather well._

"Why?" She asked

"I was invited" Sherlock answered

"Why?" she asked again

"I think he wants me to take a look" Sherlock said sarcastically

"Well, you know what I think, don't you?

Sherlock lifted up the tape and ducked underneath it. "Always, Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night." I sighed. Here we go again

"I don't …" she stuttered. She noticed John, Clara, and I. "Er, who's this?"

"Colleagues of mine, Doctor Watson and Clara Dawes." I cleared my throat. "Oh, and Abby. My sister.

"AJ" I corrected him

"Whatever. Everyone, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old friend."

"colleagues?" she laughed. "How do you get colleagues?!" My hand started shaking. It was all I could do not to sock her in the face.

She turned to John and Clara. "What, did he follow you home?"

"Would it be better if we just waited and ..."

Sherlock lifted the tape up and indicated that we should duck under it.

"No" he said, in response. Seargent Donavan lifted her radio up I her mouth and said "Freak's here. Bringing him in."

We all approached the house. A man with long brown hair and a pair of light blue coveralls glared at us. _Maybe I don't want to work here. They're not very nice._

"Ah, Anderson" Said Sherlock. "Here we are again."

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

"Quite clear." Sherlock replied. "And is your wife away for long?"

Seriously? Couldn't he ever back off a bit? Sadly, I knew the answer was no.

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that."

"Your deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

"It's for men."

"Well, of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!"

"So's Sergeant Donovan. Ooh, and I think it just vaporized. May I go in?"

"Now look: whatever you're trying to imply ..."

"I'm not implying anything." He started for the front door of the house. "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over." He paused and turned around to face them. "And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees"

We all went up the stairs, where a big pile of coveralls were waiting for us. I started to put one on when Sherlock pulled me to the side. "I know what you're doing"

"huh?" I asked, confused.

"don't bother. If you're working with him then I don't want anything to do with you"

"Now wait a minute. Who said I'm working with him?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's obvious. You went into your "database" and looked them up. You're going to give him the information."

I didn't bother denying it. "Sherlock, he really cares about you. he just doesn't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a big boy now" he said sarcastically. "I can take of myself."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "we love you Sherlock. We're just concerned about your safety."

He brushed my hand away and turned to go upstairs. I felt my phone vibrate. "Pick me up some milk while you're at the store -SH"

"Will do" I texted back, smiling. I exited the house and hailed a cab. "Sainsbury's please"

"You got it"

I typed the up information I found into an email and clicked send.

I recieved a reply almost immediately. "You're the best. How much?"

"I'm not doing it for the money. But if you insist, I'd really like a puppy." I was just kidding, but he didn't get it. "What kind?"

"Something cute"

"You got it"

I looked out the window and was surprised to see that I was nowhere near the supermarket.

"What's going on?" I asked the cabbie.

"Just a bit of a detour"

I was instantly suspicious. "What kind of a detour?

He pulled it a gun and pointed it at me. "The kind where you keep quiet."

Oh no.

"Now sweetheart, I suggest you get out."

i quickly looked him up, disguising it as trying to hold back tears. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "What if I don't want to? Jeff." I had noticed something very strange about the gun.

He laughed. "He said you were smart."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"My employer. Now get out. "You don't have much of a choice."

"Ok" I said, trying to act scared. I got out of the car and started sprinting toward the nearest road. As I suspected, he didn't follow or try and shoot me.

_Fake gun _I thought. But what was the point? I decided not to dwell on it. I also decided not to hail another cab. No, I wasn't scared. I'd been through worse. Much worse.

**A/N: review or I will find you and I will SKIIIIIIIN you. Just kidding, but I'd really appreciate it if you did :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: drugs bust

About an hour later I was walking in the door with my groceries (including the milk for Sherlock). My feet were aching, and I was ready for a hot shower. But as soon as I heard the noises from upstairs, I knew I wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon.

I climbed the steps as quickly as I could. "Sherlock!" I called. "I know you're still upset, but I-" I entered 221b and saw an unfamiliar gray-haired man sitting in Sherlock's chair. "Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"Greg Lestrade, Scotland Yard." Oh right, he was that inspector bloke from the papers.

"AJ Holmes. _Not _Scotland Yard." I said pointedly. He didn't get it. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge. Lo and behold, it was my new BFF, Sergeant Sally Donovan. "What exactly are you lot doing here?"

"Drugs bust" she smirked.

I paled. _I really hope he's clean._

"What's wrong? Afraid we'll find something?"

"No" I lied. "I trust him."

I put the milk in the fridge and turned to go back to my flat. Just then Sherlock, John, and Clara came running up the steps.

"What are you doing?

"Well, I knew you'd find the case." Lestrade said. "I'm not stupid."

"You can't just break into my flat."

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't _break_ into your flat."

"Well, what do you call this then?"

_"_It's a drugs bust."

"Seriously?!" John asked. "_This_ guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?!"

_Yes, actually, and I've known him much longer than you._

_"_John ..." Sherlock said.

_"_I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational."

_I wouldn't be so sure._

"John, you probably want to shut up _now_." I said.

"Yeah, but come on ..." And then he got it. _"_No."

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"_You_?"

"Shut up!" He said angrily. He addressed Lestrade again.

"I'm not your sniffer dog."

"No, _Anderson_'s my sniffer dog."

_Dang it, not him!_

"You know, the Army doesn't just go around setting up fake drugs busts to get what they want, they ask nicely." Clara commented.

"What, An..." Sherlock trailed off, finally processing what Lestrade said earlier.

_"_Anderson, what are _you_ doing here on a drugs bust?" Sherlock asked angrily.

"Oh, I volunteered!" Said Anderson venomously

"They _all_ did." Lestrade said. "They're not strictly speaking _on_ the drugs squad, but they're very keen."

Donovan came into the living room holding a jar with some small round white things in it. "Are these _human_ eyes?" she asked.

"Put those back!" Sherlock exclaimed

"They were in the microwave!" she protested.

"It's an experiment." Sherlock said.

"Keep looking, guys" Lestrade said. He stood up and turned to Sherlock.

"Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."

Sherlock started pacing. "This is childish."

"Well, I'm _dealing_ with a child." I couldn't help but agree with the inspector. "Sherlock, this is _our_ case. I'm letting you in, but you do _not_ go off on your own. Clear?"

Sherlock stopped and glared at him. "Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?"

"It stops being pretend if they find anything."

_I REALLY REALLY hope he's clean._

"I am clean!" Sherlock protested loudly.

"Is your flat? All of it?"

"I don't even smoke." He unbuttoned the cuff of his left shirt and pulled it up to show the nicotine patch on his lower arm.

_Phew. Now I don't have to worry about him dying of lung cancer..._

"Neither do I." Lestrade added, showing his own nicotine patch.


End file.
